


torchwood case file 1880 - alien youth serum

by PhantomsSoprano



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Torchwood Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsSoprano/pseuds/PhantomsSoprano
Summary: london england planet earth. the year sometime in the 1880's after listening to the big finish audio story i typed this up. captain jack harkness and her majesty queen victoria before she retires from public life...





	torchwood case file 1880 - alien youth serum

"From the archives of /br /Parties involved: Captain Jack Harkness her majesty Queen

The year: Well its the 1890's just before her majesty queen Victoria retires from public life for the last time so that others may take over the royal duties for the kingdom. Back then the organization of Torchwood that her majesty had set up was hidden beneath the national museum log before it became situated at canary wharf but the Cardiff hub was itself already in place and its head, one Captain Jack Harkness, that's me by the way was right there when the trouble ensued. Her majesty was arriving for a tour of inspection and was also there to make a decision on whether the organization itself would continue or be disbanded and closed for all time and everyone was determined to make sure that she would be impressed enough to let things continue as they are, that things wouldn't go wrong. Well we all know how that turned out now don't.

Just before her arrival we here at torchwood were in the middle of conduction an inspection of an alien sarcophagi with occupant for the files when her majesty arrived to conduct her inspection. That's when things started to go wrong almost immediately. While I Capitan Harkness was attending her majesty Archie head of this section of torchwood was attacked but the occupant of the sarcophagi. Believing the alien dead little security precautions had been taken during its study. Unfortunately the creatures was still alive and sucked most of the life out of Archie before escaping into the London

From torchwood base to Hyde park to the slums of the city and the underground train system her majesty along with myself went on the hunt for the creature. The alien though it would never be identified at the end as it would die at the hands of the elderly people in the underground at her majesties request but it was supposed to provide some unknown person with eternal youth when it would be used to suck out the life of the young and fit and bestow it upon the unknown person. The creature would not suck the life from the old infirm or elderly which her majesty came to realize was to key to killing it. After the successful completion of this adventure I Captain Jack Harkness returned to Cardiff, her majesty returned to the palace and retired from public life Torchwood continues to this day to protect humanity an earth from alien incursion. The populace forgot all about the alien due to a multitude of rumors and the sarcophagi was stored in the torchwood archives for

File closed


End file.
